


every clexa fanfic

by raccoonexes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonexes/pseuds/raccoonexes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lexa and clarke love story <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	every clexa fanfic

clarke walked into the tent where lexa was. lexas heart did flips, but she has to be there for her people so she has to have mind over heart. even though it is the first time she has felt anything since costias death.  
"why did you kill 300 of my warriors?" lexa said. she was twirling a knife in her hand to look scary so that clarke would respect her.  
"why did you send 300 warriors to kill my people?" said clarke. maybe.  
lexa realised she was in love, but it would never work because they were enemies. little did she know, clarke felt the same way.

a lot of time passed, one time lexa tried to kiss clarke. clarke wasn't ready.

they took over mount weather the next day. unfortunately everyone in the mountain died but their plan succeeded and lexa stayed by clarkes side during the entire fight. lexa was slightly injured and clarke was worried because her not yet girlfriends ankle hurt a wee bit, and she needed to pay attention to the ankle before helping any of the bleeding out warriors around her. 

that night everybody celebrated. lexa drank a little bit of alcohol. octavia and raven laughed at her antics, "haha, take her to grounder pounder town, clarkey!" raven called out to clarke.  
wick sighed and rolled his eyes, as did clarke.  
"what is grounder pounder town, clarke? and why are you taking me there?" lexa asked. clarke rolled her eyes again.

that night as they settled into the furs on lexas bed, lexa let her walls down for clarke. clarke was ready. they kissed a little bit but lexa stopped it. "im not ready since costia..." lexa said  
clarke understood her, and lexa cried for the first time since her girlfriends death which seriously would have been like half a year ago, lexa is fucking young how attached can someone get.  
clarke thought lexa looked beautiful anyway, she wondered how often anyone else got to see lexa like this. she realised anyone who was able to was dead. anya... gustus... costia...

the ice nation attacked a few years later.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this xx


End file.
